


A little longer

by Sevandriel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean don't get much time together thanks to the constant traveling for their jobs. So when they finally get time together, Castiel makes the most out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for one of my favorite people on Tumblr, Whiskeywit who you should go check out. So without further ado, I don't own these character although I love throwing them around in my stories. Enjoy :)

Dean savoured the few moments when he and Cas could get together. When Dean wasn't being sent out on missions across the globe, or when Castiel wasn't traveling with Doctors Without Borders, they spent what little time they could with one another. 

Castiel, when at work, was calm collected and very soothing to the patients and other nurses around him. Dean was thrilled that he was the only one to see this other side of the doctor. They shared frequent emails and tried to schedule when each of them would be home. Video chats from locations lost out in the middle of a desert or the colder climates further east kept them sated in the knowledge that they were still there for the other. 

Dean had spoken of retiring the next time his time was up and offered to re-enlist. He thought about being home for whenever Cas would come home on a brief break before being sent back out into the world again.  
That was how it was for now, and it was no use dwelling on things yet to come. He cleared his thoughts and simply enjoyed the feel of warm fingers trailing their way down along his sides to play along tensed thighs. 

Though he couldn't see Castiel from his current position, he felt the warmth along his back and simply allowed himself to feel. Letting his eyes slip closed as warm lips burnt a new path up along his jaw before sucking a spot just below his chin, drawing a small moan from him. 

Castiels hands played along his sides and drawing patterns into his skin only he knew the meaning of, drifted to where his legs were splayed open, waiting. He smoothed palms along the outside of trembling thighs as he repeated another path of hot kisses on the opposite side, leaving two fresh marks Dean would have to cover when he reported to his station later tomorrow. 

He flexed his hands where he kept them clasped behind his back, restraining himself from grabbing onto Cas when he leaned forward enough to let his stomach or hips brush against them. He swallowed a whine when that warmth retreated and disappeared somewhere behind him. It took all of his willpower to prevent himself from turning to search for the absent doctor. He kept his eyes trained forward a spot that lingered above the mirror across the way from where he was perched on the bed. 

He heard a buzzing from behind him and let a rumbling growl vibrate against his ribs, waiting anxiously, wringing his hands, clenching and relaxing. His entire being was fighting the submissive and passive way he held himself, putting all of his trust into one person, which hadn't happened in years since before he'd joined the military and fought his way to his current rank. 

"Dean." The voice startled him out of his swirling thoughts of insecurity, and brought his attention to the one thing keeping him grounded at the moment. " Close your eyes, and keep still." He jumped at the first touch of a hand skimming down his jaw to caress along his throat, the buzzing moving closer to his skin, he could feel it hovering barely a hair away which had him biting his lip. 

The hand settled just below his throat, no pressure, just resting there; holding him together he realized. His body jerked at the first touch of the vibrator to skin, a moan stuck in his throat trying to keep it from slipping out. Teeth followed the tingling path left behind, quickly moving to the spots Castiel knew would wring the most sweet sounds from his soldier.

Dean's head fell back, his jaw slack and panting breaths the only other sound in the quiet room apart from the quiet vibration racing along his nerves. 

"Cas..." He dared not open his eyes in fear of worse punishment than he was about to be put through for speaking.

A sharp bite was the only response he received, so he pushed through the lust quickly clouding his thoughts, "Cas..I need you to tie me down. I can't" He choked on a moan tightening fingers around his wrists to keep from snapping out to latch onto the teasing hands. "I can't." Another press of the vibrator against the crease of his thigh with a mouth following right behind brought forth a stuttered curse. 

Castiel pulled away once more and with it went the buzzing in his veins, a brief reprieve for Dean before hands pressed Dean back into the bed. Lips and fingers roaming over his heaving chest, twisting sensitive nipples between fingers, then moving to grasp reddened wrists.

Castiel pulled shaking arms out from beneath him only to press them up above his head securing them to the headboard in leather cuffs he'd brought back as a gift to Dean. Dean could feel the heat from Cas' body as he leaned across to tighten the straps around his wrists, and couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the heated skin above him, sucking a mark into the skin quickly before feeling a slap land on his bicep. 

Castiel leaned back to look down at the pink flush that started high on Dean's cheeks and continued down to his heaving chest. He placed small kisses along tensed arms stopping to breathe against Dean's ear, "You know, I think you should settle in for a very long night, Dean. " He felt strong legs straddle low on Dean's waist," and since we're playing a little differently now," He paused to pick the abandoned vibrator back up, and tapped it against Deans parted lips, smirking when Dean sucked it into his mouth, moaning around it," I suppose I won't fuck you tonight." A disappointed huff from Dean brought a wicked glint to Cas's lidded blue eyes.

The vibrator was pulled from Dean's lips with a pop, quickly replaced with Castiel's tongue which wrapped around Dean's own before sucking a plump bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it with teeth and letting it go with a soothing lick. He pulled Dean into another searing kiss, bringing the vibrator up to slide along the side of his neck, feeling the buzz across Deans parted lips. 

He dragged it down and across Deans nipples, a whimper and a roll of hips his reward, moved it down to circle his navel, pressing in for a brief moment; hearing the leather creak as Dean threw his head back on a sharp intake of breath. He smirked as he moved on dragging the slim black vibrator to trace along hipbones, and along the skin beside the straining length curving up toward the taut stomach.

Dean struggled to keep from bucking Castiel off of his hips, to which said man moved lower, straddling his thighs, properly pinning him down. Dean bit his lip as he felt a tongue slide up along the shaft, and wet heat engulf him. A ragged moan spilled from kiss bruised lips as that vibrating menace pressed up behind Dean's sac making his toes curl and his spine bow as Cas swallowed around him. 

Dean pulled against the leather wrapped around his wrists, cursing when Cas slid from his aching cock, to lave attention to the skin below, sucking first one then the other swollen sac into his hot mouth, as an electric snap of ecstasy races along his nerves, vibrator slipping further down to catch on the rim. Curses spill from his mouth between ragged gasps, and twitches of his hips. 

Dean nearly screams at the first drag of the vibrator up along the underside of his shaft, hips pressing up against the staggering pleasure. Cas revels in the open mouth, blown pupils, and the keening whines that he drags from the man beneath him. 

Dean's whimpering by the time Castiel grips Dean's dribbling cock at the base, presses a kiss to the crown before turning the vibrator to a higher setting. Dean sucked his lip into his mouth to quiet himself some as his eyes slipped shut and his hips bucked into the hand held firm around him. Deans back shot up from the bed as Castiel wrapped his other hand around the head of his dick, vibration coursing down and through his entire body. 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean dug his heels into the bed trying to press himself further into those hands slowly driving him insane.

Castiel pressed the tip of the vibrator against the tip, pulling another loud groan from the writhing mess beneath him. Dean's voice was beginning to sound rough, wrecked from his unrestrained noises which  
Castiel reveled in. 

Dean was close to tears by the time Castiel hit the final setting on the vibrator, fingers wrapped tight around the base of him preventing his orgasm from ending his fun, too soon. Rapt in the thrashing man's broken pleas, Castiel moved his hand down enough to wrap his lips around the purpling head adding his own moan to the already over stimulating pulsing of the toy in his hand. 

Dean's hips twitched of their own accord, whether toward or away from the maddening torture, he wasn't sure. He wound up biting his lip against the high pitched keens he could feel building in him, determined to keep from the embarassing noises making Castiel gloat and grin in triumph.

When Castiel pressed the vibrator against the very tip of him pushing into the slit slightly, his restraint practically vanished, as those exact noises ripped free from his throat and toes curling into the mattress as his hands gripped the headboard, knuckles going white. 

"Holy fuck, Cas. Ugh, please," Hips rolled into the hands wrapped around him, pressing the pulsating current harder , making the usually put together soldier dissolve into incoherent begging. Tears of frustration running hot down his cheeks as he watches the doctor above him sucking and biting his lip before he finally leans down to give Dean one last brain melting kiss and loosening his grip on the base of him. Dean's orgasm crashed through him, Castiel leaning back to watch Dean arch off the mattress as he spilled over Castiel's hand and the vibrator. 

Castiel smiled down at Dean as he sucked in heaving breaths before pressing the vibrator back to Deans spent cock, wringing a pained gasp from him and a push of hips into the hand. 

"Holy, shit. Fuck. Cas! Too, much." Dean bit down on his lip and forced himself to look Castiel in the eye, "What the hell, Cas?" His soft member gave an interested twitch, but Dean tried to twist away.  
"I could bring you off a second time just like this couldn't I, Dean. " Fingers traced the path of dried tears down hot cheeks, before turning the damnable machine off and setting it aside. "But, I think you've learned from your mistake, don't you?" He stroked hands along Deans still heaving sides and stilled one above his frantically racing heart, smirk twisting his slick lips upward, and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to the corner of Dean's red, swollen lips. 

Dean simply sighed before pulling against his restraints, making Castiel laugh beside him.  
"I think those should stay for a little longer, as long as they are hurting you?" Castiel tilted his head and watched Dean closely, when he shook his head. "So, how do you suppose we should take care of me?"  
Dean groaned and simply let his head fall back against the bed, remaining silent.


End file.
